Jedi Knights of the Ancient Republic III
by Aspiration
Summary: In the third installment of the JFAR series, a young man named Sujwi Kabrim, quickly advances through the ranks of Jedi. He quickly goes from Padawan to Knight and from soldier to Commander of the arch-troopers. But his toughest assignment nears.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Our story begins on Coruscant, as the Ancient Jedi Council decide what action to take against the Sith Lord, Darth Sedah.

"...Lord Sedah has become an even bigger threat than when he was neutral," spoke the wise Master Ariwa, of the Jedi Council.

"We must take affirmative action against this threat before he surges on to something bigger," input Jedi Padawan Sujwi Kabrim.

"Yes, but how to deal with a Sith Lord who can destroy entire worlds with the wave of his hand?" asked the Jedi Knight Brath Thole.

"...An interesting ordeal this has become...Sedah was one of my very own, and I let him slip from my grasp. Now the universe will have to pay for my foolish actions--" said the solemn Master Rie-Sadg Ehori.

"No Master Ehori, you are not to blame for one man's descisions. I am your new Padawan, and from my own perspective, you are the best choice of Jedi instruction!" interrupted Sujwi.

"Well now the best choice for anything is to dose Sedah with the aging potion we found in the mines of Ilam," replied Thole.

"Yes, but who amongst us is brave enough to risk their life against Sedah?" asked Ariwa to the Council.

"...I'll do it," came a voice, but no one saw the source. Everyone looked around the room, until their eyes came upon the Jedi Padawan, Sujwi Kabrim, who stood ready for his mission.

"But you are but a mere Padawan--" said Ariwa.

"I beg to differ Master Ariwa, this 'Padawan' helped deliver _Lord Talcomm_ to justice. I know he has the potential to dose Sedah," intervened Rie-Sadg.

"Well, if Rie-Sadg is this confident about a Padawan, then I guess the assignment is yours," Ariwa said to Sujwi. Sujwi bowed in thanks and turned to walk.

"Kabrim," said Brath Thole. Sujwi turned around and Brath handed him a genuine lightsaber! "You'll need this in your battle." Sujwi departed the planet on his cruiser, and began his journey to his first encounter with the Sith Lord.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

"...Padawan, what is your status?" asked Rie-Sadg through the voice communicator.

"I am nearing Tatooine, and beginning my descent," replied Sujwi.

"Ready your lightsaber and Sujwi?"

"Yes, Master Ehori?"

"Be careful,"

"Yes master. Over and out," said Sujwi turning off his communicator. His cruiser landed on the desolated Tatooine, only to be surrounded by droids controlled by Sedah.

"Fire," whispered Sedah back from his throne.

"Fire!" shouted a droid. And with the command, thousands of droids opened fire on a departing Sujwi. Sujwi froze up instantaneously, but he remembered the words of Rie-Sadg, "Use the Force to evade your enemies."

Sujwi pushed his hands forcefully outward, causing the frontline of the droid army to fly backward.

He ran through a small opening, but the droids kept coming. He continued to push them back using the Force, and finally he glimpsed down and saw his lightsaber.

"That's it," he whispered to himself. He extended his right arm outward, and the lightsaber flew into it. He concentrated hard, and a luminous green glow of light extended.

"Retreat," whispered Sedah again controlling the head droid.

"Retreat!" shouted the droid to the army. The army pulled back and allowed Sujwi to continue. --That was almost too easy, he thought.

Back on Coruscant, the Jedi Council discussed rebuilding the Jedi Order.

"There are at least three more Jedi out there. Two are on the Planet Nolsi in the Karos Quandrant. The third is on Tatooine, but he is slowly falling under Sedah's spell," said Ariwa.

"What is this Jedi's name who is falling under Sedah's spell?" replied Thole.

"Wijam Quinn, a very confused Jedi. His mind itself is a dilenma. He must be saved before his mind becomes corrupted by the dark side," said Rie-Sadg.

"And what of the other two?" asked Thole.

"Brother and sister Jedi twins Katfri and Gatfri Ehori. My niece and nephrew who are orphans under the care of a Nolsian family. Unlike Quinn, they are in no danger of corruption," replied Rie-Sadg.

Meanwhile on Tatooine, Sujwi entered the Temple of Sedah, where he found a cloaked figure sitting on a throne.

"A-Are you the separatist leader S-Sedah?" asked Sujwi nervously.

"Yes I am...Sujwi Kabrim. And are you a Jedi Padawan, sent to dose me with that potion?" countered Sedah. Sujwi was struck down by fear. His plan had been ruined, but what kind of intelligence had informed Sedah of the plan.

"How d-did you know?" asked Sujwi.

"Long story. Scar to the face, severing of the limbs, development of physic abilities, birth of Sedah. There you go. The story of my excruciating ordeals," Sedah turned around and revealed himself as having robotic arms and legs, an encased torso, and a mask covering half of his face. "Now that you've seen me...I can't let you leave here alive."


End file.
